Cosette Coalhearth
A girl who is training to become a doctor, Cosette Coalhearth serves as an engineer in Lanseal Academy's Class G. Profile Her bright countenance and earnest effort set the mood for those around her, but her occasional clumsiness can end up making trouble for herself and others. While eager to help, Cosette is unprepared for the cruel realities of war and further hampered by past trauma. A past battle in Yuell killed her parents, causing her to have a severe case of hematophobia (fear of blood). As a result, she finds the color red traumatic and sees everything monochrome. By shooting himself, Avan helped Cosette to overcome her color disorder by forcing her to save him. She now lives with Aliasse after graduation, and entered a medical school with full scholarship. There, her willingness to look beyond race and nationality attracted attention among academics and practicing physicians. Though she's often quite busy, she steals away with baskets of food to share with her old friends from Lanseal as often as she can. Memories * Stats 2nd-tier classes are not included. Potentials *'Positive' - Stays focused when facing interception fire, raising defense. *'Maternal' - When friends are nearby, the desire to protect them raises evasive skills. *'Father's Dream' - Has committed to following in their father's footsteps, raising the healing and effective range of ragnaid. *'Klutz' - Has a tendecy for dropping ammunition. (replaced by Blood Trauma following the Battle of Yuell) *'Blood Trauma' - Has an acute hemophobic reaction to the sight of blood, due to seeing her parents killed at Yuell. *'Beautiful World' - Living in a world full of color fills them with joy, allowing them to act again. Class Potentials Friends *Avan *Aliasse *Coleen *Anisette Quotes Upon Selection *"Here I go." *"I've got it covered." Attacking * Upon Killing a foe *"Enemy Down" *"Sorry" Enemy Sighted *"Enemy Spotted" *" I see one!" Team Attack * Potentials *"I think I can..I think I can" (Positive) Class Potentials * Healed by Ragnaid *"You're my hero!" Rescuing an Ally * HP Critical * Unconsciousness & Hospitalization * Trivia/Notes *A second version of Cosette exists, available via a password, a lancer to the actual one's Engineer. Worth noting is that this version of Cosette is arguably the worst Lancer in the game. They can be told apart by the actual version having only one set lock of hair sticking up, and the generally more cheerful attitude and appearance, while the lancer version appears to have just woken up and acts as such. *In November's storyline mission she appears shortly with a blue glow when she witnesses Zeri falling down the bridge revealing she may have the valkyria bloodline within her althought neither her or any other members of Squard G have noticed it. *Cosette makes a cameo appearance along with Avan and Zeri in Valkyria Chronicles 3. She is 15, as VC3 is set 2 years before the events at Lanseal. Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Loyalist Army Category:Class G Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2